Injured
by imasmurf93
Summary: For FearofChicken13's contest


**Author's Note:**** I love how everyone's doing contests right now! It's fun and helps overcome writer's block for current stories. Well this one is for FearofChicken13's ¾ contest...It's a little brief but hope you enjoy it :-)**

"Numbuh 4!" Kuki exclaimed as she grabbed his arm.

Wally looked into her eyes of fear.  
>"Be careful!" She whispered.<p>

He gave a brave and indignant look as he cockily walked away from her, down the hall of the Delightful's mansion. Nigel had once again told them to split up and decided to use Wally as a diversion for Father while the other teams homed in on the DCFDTL.

Kuki walked down the corridor quietly. She thought of Wally all alone. Was he scared? Maybe, maybe not, he never really showed his emotions much.  
>Kuki bit her lip. What if he got hurt and no-one was there to help him?<p>

"Chill out girl. Numbuh 4 will be fine!" Abby smiled as they crept up the stairs, S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.S. In hand.

Kuki blinked and decided to play coy. "Huh?"

"You're boyfriend will be just fine." Abby teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kuki gasped, so loud that Abby had to shush her. 

Abby chuckled. "Numbuh 5 wishes that you two would just get together already and put us all out of our misery."

Kuki kept quiet. She had always had a soft spot for Wally but as they'd gotten older (now all 12), the feeling had grown stronger and she'd admitted to herself that she like-liked, maybe even loved him. But she highly doubted that he felt the same way. Abby would always torment her about constantly and at times it got kind of embarrassing and...

"Ahh!"

Kuki gasped at the sound of her best friend's cry.

"Wally!" She whispered. She and Abby automatically turned around and darted downstairs and to the drawing room where the sight of Wally in a corner. He was covered in snow and shivering violently.

"Oh, hello Numbuhs 3 and 5. Come to join in with our snowball fight?" The DCFDTL asked.

Abby frowned. "It's the middle of august freaks, what are you talking about? What have you done to Numbuh 4?"

"This is our new toy which we bought while father is away on a business trip." They replied.

"You won't get away with this!" Abby snarled.

They then heard their leaders call. "Numbuh 4? Numbuh 3? Numbuh 5? Where are you?"

"In here boss!" Abby yelled.

The Delightfuls fired at the doorway. Abby and Kuki dodged the clump of snow with ease.  
>Nigel and Hoagie then appeared and ran towards the delightfuls. Abby assisted them. Kuki was about to but turned to Wally and gasped at the sight of him.<br>She ran to his side and knelt down next to him. His lips had gone a grey. blue colour, his skin was really pink and his teeth chattering.

"Numbuh 4!" She exclaimed. Putting a hand on his cheek.

Wally panted through his chattered teeth, "Kuki?"  
>Kuki stared at his face. It had begun to bruise where it was smacked by the big hard snowball.<p>

"I...C...Can't m...m...move." Wally whispered.

Kuki wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her and pressing her body against him.

"W...What are Yo...you...Do...ing?" He shivered.

"Trying to transfer body heat." She replied. "We've got to get you warm!"

Wally's shivering body was hard for her to sit through. She didn't feel like he'd survive. She really wanted to tell him.

"Kuki? C...Can you die...f...from being...t...too cold?" Wally asked.

Kuki bit her lip. "Don't say that! You're not going to die!"

"B...but can...y...you?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"I...d...don't...think...I'll...m...make it." He whimpered. "I...f...feel...so...weak."

"You're going to be fine!" She said sternly. She looked over at her team-mates who were still battling with the Delightfuls.

"There's...something...I...h...have to t...tell you..." Wally said to her.

Kuki shook her head. She had to give him a reason to carry on, and fight to stay alive. "I don't want to hear it...not yet. You can tell me later."

"B...but, Kooks...I..." He started.

"You're going to be fine!" Kuki snapped. "Whatever it is you can tell me later!"

"I...can't...h...hold on...that...long." Wally frowned.

Kuki shook her head. "Yes you can! You have to!"

It practically killed her to see Wally like this, so weak...so vulnerable. She'd never heard him talk like this. He truly was petrified and didn't feel like he'd last more than a few minutes.

"You're freezing!" Kuki sighed into his ear as she held him close.

He tried to give a small laugh. "Well...that's...w...what kinda...comes from being hit...by a ...huge...snowball..."

Kuki smiled at him. A loud clank was heard and Kuki looked over to see the Snowballing machine destroyed. Her team-mates now had the DCFDTL cornered.

"What's that noise?" Kuki asked when she heard the clunking of footsteps.

Her question was answered as the footsteps got louder and father appeared in the doorway.  
>"What are you brats doing in my house!" He yelled angrily, fire coming up from around his dark body.<p>

Kuki then got an idea...father's fire.

"Hey father! I don't know why you do that! You look like a cremated chicken when you do that!" She exclaimed.

"K...Kuki, what are you...doing?" Wally asked.

Father narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"The only thing your flames are good for is roasting marshmallows!" Kuki giggled.

Wally tried to stop her. "K...Kuki, no!"

Father yelled with rage, his flame increasing. Kuki started to feel the scorching heat of his flame as it came so close to nearly hitting them. She looked down at Wally as his shiver decreased.  
><em>Thwack<em>!

"It's time for you to cool it father!" Nigel smirked as he looked down at the now unconscious father. Nigel glanced proudly at his trusty S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. And looked at his team.

"Let's go team!" He smiled.

"Can you move now?" Kuki asked her best friend.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, I think...Ow! I really hurt!"

Kuki smiled sweetly as she helped him up. "That'll be the frostbite."

"Don't ever let me go out in the snow without a coat again! I do not want to feel like that again!" Wally told her.

She giggled. The thought of what he was going to say to her then crossed her mind. She had an idea...or a wish of what that was but she highly doubted that Wally would tell her what he wanted to now. He never did.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked as they walked out of the mansion.

Wally stopped in his tracks and stared at her. Kuki copied and stood in anticipation to hear what he wanted to say.

"Close your eyes." He told her.

At first Kuki raised an eyebrow. She then decided that she trusted him enough and complied.  
>At first she didn't know what was going on. Then two lips touching hers made her jump. When the shock took a back seat Kuki kissed back. She put her hand on his cheek as she kissed him tenderly.<br>They both gasped for air as they pulled away.

"Kuki...I love you!" Wally said in one breath.

Kuki beamed at him and then dived at him, pulling him into a hug. "I love you too Wally!"

They kissed again. When they broke apart, Wally was a deep red colour.  
>"You should have done that when I was frozen." Wally smirked. "That would have soon warmed me up. I'm burning now!"<p> 


End file.
